Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/7/17 - 5/13/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *5/7/17 - 6am - Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery *5/7/17 - 1am - Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried *5/8/17 - 6am - Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze *5/8/17 - 4pm - Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go *5/8/17 - 1am - Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Cage *5/9/17 - 6am - Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage *5/9/17 - 4pm - Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery *5/9/17 - 1am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny *5/10/17 - 6am - Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Kiss Me Cat/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare *5/10/17 - 4pm - Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze *5/10/17 - 1am - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods *5/11/17 - 6am - Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare *5/11/17 - 4pm - Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Jet Cage *5/11/17 - 1am - Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny *5/12/17 - 6am - Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking *5/12/17 - 4pm - Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Kiss Me Cat/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare *5/12/17 - 1am - Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bully for Bugs/Rabbit Transit *5/13/17 - 6am - No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel *5/13/17 - 1am - Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *5/7/17 - 1:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *5/7/17 - 2pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *5/7/17 - 10pm - Go Fig *5/7/17 - 10:30pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *5/8/17 - 1:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *5/8/17 - 2pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *5/8/17 - 10pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *5/8/17 - 10:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *5/9/17 - 1:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *5/9/17 - 2pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *5/9/17 - 10pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *5/9/17 - 10:30pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *5/10/17 - 1:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *5/10/17 - 2pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *5/10/17 - 10pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *5/10/17 - 10:30pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *5/11/17 - 1:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *5/11/17 - 2pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *5/11/17 - 10pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *5/11/17 - 10:30pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *5/12/17 - 1:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *5/12/17 - 2pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *5/12/17 - 10pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *5/12/17 - 10:30pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *5/13/17 - 1:30pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *5/13/17 - 2pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *5/13/17 - 10pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *5/13/17 - 10:30pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker